När dagen bleknar bort
by SilverSandy
Summary: 17-åriga Lucy Selwyn faller handlöst för sin försvar mot svartkonst-lärare Professor Lupin. När det visar sig att hennes känslor är besvarade utvecklar de ett nära förhållande som till varje pris måste hållas hemligt. Det visar sig vara mycket svårare än någon av dem kunnat ana och strax står det klart att deras kärlekshistoria kommer sluta allt annat än lyckligt.


**Prolog**

Mannen vaknade med ett ryck. Pyjamasskjortan klibbade mot hans bröst och filten låg hopknölad vid sängens fotända efter att han sparkat av sig den i sömnen. Hans andetag var snabba och ryckiga.

Instinktivt sträckte han handen mot nattduksbordet och hade nästan omkull sitt vattenglas innan hans fingrar slöt sig om ett långsmalt träföremål. Han satte sig upp i sängen och pekade trollstaven rakt ut i nattmörkret.

"Lumos."

Den hesa viskningen fick trollstavsspetsen att tändas. En ljusstråle föll genom det enkelt möblerade rummet. Där var byrån, den sunkiga fåtöljen, gardinerna som fladdrade lätt i vinddraget från fönstren. Allt var i sin ordning. Ingen var där.

Han gav ifrån sig en suck men lade inte ifrån sig trollstaven. Istället svängde han benen över sängkanten, reste sig upp och gick fram till fönstret. Han hakade loss haspen och slog upp fönstret på vid gavel. En kylig nattbris svepte in i rummet och fick gardinerna att dansa runt honom. Den friska luften svalkade hans heta panna. Det fick honom att lugna ned sig en smula, och hans andhämtning blev sakta stilla och regelbunden igen.

Han drog igen fönstret när han började huttra, men han återvände inte till sängen. Han visste att han ändå inte skulle somna om på ett bra tag. Istället sjönk han ihop i fåtöljen och dolde ansiktet i händerna.

Det var lättare att tänka när han inte längre var så uppriven, och nu skämdes han över sin våldsamma reaktion. Allting hade varit en dröm, det förstod han. Ändå kunde han inte skaka av sig känslan av att inte vara ensam. Hon hade verkat så nära, så verklig… Han tyckte sig nästan kunna urskilja en svag doft av äppelblom i rummet som påminde obehagligt mycket om hennes parfym.

Han ruskade på axlarna, och fåtöljens fjädring knirrade. Det var inte första gången han drömde om henne, men det var flera år sedan sist. På senare tid han hade knappt skänkt henne en tanke. Kanske hade han undrat lite i förbifarten vad det blivit av henne efter att de skiljts åt, men inte mer än så. Han hade alldeles glömt bort hur hon känts i hans armar, hur mjuk hennes hud hade varit, hur sött hennes mun hade smakat…

Skammen vällde upp inom honom när de gamla minnena väcktes till liv. Hur hade han kunnat låta det ske? Hur hade han kunnat göra så mot henne? Och att han fortfarande drömde om det… det var sjukt. Vämjeligt.

Knappt medveten om vad han gjorde kom han upp på fötter och började vakna av och an i rummet. Golvplankorna knarrade under hans fötter.

För ett ögonblick stannade han till framför fönstret igen. Därutanför hängde månen på himlen, en nästan perfekt cirkel. Om några dygn skulle den var full. Och trots att han hatade sig själv för det kunde han inte låta bli att undra om hon också var vaken och sömnlös, om hon också mindes alla nätter de tillbringat i varandras armar.

Mannen slet bort blicken från månen och återupptog sitt vankande. Inte förrän tårarna började droppa från hans haka insåg han att han grät.

**Remus Lupin**

Redan första gången han såg henne förstod han att detta var en annorlunda människa. Andra skulle kanske kallat det för kärlek vid första ögonkastet, men Remus visste bättre. Det var snarare fascination än kärlek. En känsla av att hon var den enda av sitt slag.

Kanske berodde det på hennes hår. De rödblonda lockarna var bakåtdragna i en stram fläta och tycktes nästan ge från sig ett svagt ljussken som gjorde det omöjligt att inte ge henne en andra blick.

Kanske berodde det på boken hon läste. Han hade finkammat hela slottet efter att exemplar av _Förhäxningar för förhäxade_ ända sedan han anlänt till Hogwarts för en dryg vecka sedan, och nu satt hon plötsligt där med just den boken han letade efter.

Eller så kanske det bara berodde på att hon inte sprang runt i klassrummet och förde oväsen som resten av sina klasskamrater.

Med en suck ställde Remus ifrån sig sin slitna läderportfölj på katedern. Professor Flitwick hade varnat honom för Slytherins sjundeårsklass, så han antog att han inte borde vara särskilt förvånad över kaoset. Klassen innehöll nämligen Marcus Flint, som fått underkänt på alla sina F.U.T.T.-prov och tvingats gå om sista året.

"Allihop, sätt er på era platser. Lektionen började för tre minuter sedan. Hallå? På era platser, sa jag!"

Tumultet i klassrummet lade sig när slytherinarna motvilligt slog sig ned vid sina bänkar. På raden längst fram lade den rödblonda flickan undan _Förhäxningar för förhäxade_ och tittade upp. En mörkhårig tjej med alldeles för mycket rouge hade slagit sig ned bredvid henne.

Remus slet bort blicken från dem och såg istället ut över klassen framför honom. "Mitt namn är Professor Lupin, och jag har den stora äran att vara er lärare i försvar mot svartkonster ert sista år på Hogwarts."

Några elever bak i klassen fnissade. Remus hade varit beredd på det – han var inte ovan med att folk hånlog åt hans illa medfarna kläder. Nu såg spände han blicken i en av tjejerna som skrattat.

"Jag är ledsen, men jag förstår inte vad som skulle vara lusigt. Kan du inte berätta för klassen så att alla kan ta del av skämtet?"

Hon rodnade och utan att se honom i ögonen muttrade hon fram: "Det var inget särskilt."

"Jag trodde väl det." Remus släppte henne med blicken och talade till hela klassen. "Ni får gärna ha roligt på mina lektioner så länge ni håller er inom ämnet försvar mot svartkonster."

En ovanligt lång och bredaxlad kille krökte honfullt på munnen, men Remus ignorerade detta. Han öppnade sin portfölj och bläddrade bland papprena tills han fick upp klasslistan.

"Då ska vi se... Är Emma Burke här?"

Den översminkade tjejen på främre raden gav ifrån sig ett ointresserat ljud som antagligen skulle föreställa ett ja.

"Heath Cooper?"

"Ja."

En efter en gav eleverna sig till känna. Killen som hånlett visade sig vara Marcus Flint, och Remus lade hans ansikte på minnet.

"Robert Hopkins?"

"Ja."

Ju längre ned Remus kom på listan, desto mer nyfiken blev han på vad den rödblonda flickan hette. Hon var varken Angela Jones eller Dorothea Ross. Tillslut, när det bara var två personer kvar, svarade hon.

"Lucy Selwyn?"

"Ja."

Kanske var det bara inbillning, men han tyckte att hennes röst ljöd klarare än de andras. Han tittade upp och de såg på varandra. Hon gav honom ett litet leende, och han besvarade det hastigt innan han ropade upp det sista namnet, Melinda Vanity.

"Så, F.U.T.T.-examen", började han igen när han lagt undan klasslistan och samlat ihop sig själv, "eller fruktansvärt utmattande trollkarlstest, som förkortningen står för." Han vände sig om och skrev orden på svarta tavlan. "Jag är övertygad om att alla lärare redan gått igenom vilken betydelse er examen har för era framtida studier, så jag föreslår att vi hoppar över den biten. Istället går vi direkt till kursens centrala innehåll. Skulle ni vara så vänliga att slå upp sidan 11 i läroboken…"

Remus fann det svårt att hålla ögonen på hela klassen under lektionen. Han kom på sig själv flera gånger med att titta på Lucy Selwyn, som om det bara var henne han undervisade och inte alla andra. Underligt nog vek hon inte bort blicken en enda gång. Han visste inte varför, men hon fick honom att känna sig obekväm, rent av löjlig. Det var nästan en lättnad när klockan ringde och signalerade lektionens slut.

"Läxa till nästa vecka: läs sidorna 15 till 22 i boken!" ropade han över tumultet som uppstod när alla packade ihop sina saker.

Han var så upptagen med att torka bort texten från svarta tavlan att han först inte märkte att hon iakttog honom. Inte förrän hon harklade sig han vände sig om och upptäckte han att hon kommit fram till katedern.

Hon log fortfarande. "Hejdå, professorn."

"Hejdå", svarade han en smula förvirrat.

Hennes leende blev bredare. Hon gav honom en nick innan hon vände på klacken, och han blev stående där med trasan i handen och såg hennes långa fläta studsa mot ryggen när hon gick ut ur klassrummet.


End file.
